El amanecer de los muertos
by sys4ever2
Summary: Adaptacion de la serie "the walking dead" al sasusaku.
1. Adios a los días pasados

**El amanecer de los Muertos – SasuSaku**

**Cap 1: Adios a los días pasados**

_-En un coche de servicio de "Sherif" se encontraban dos hombres conversando sobre su vida. Uno de ellos se llama Sasuke Uchiha, es de tez blanca, buen cuerpo, unos ojos profundos como la noche y penetrantes como balas y un cabello alborotado color azabache. El otro hombre se llama Sai, es moreno ,de tez pálida , tiene buen cuerpo y unos ojos color negros._

_-cual es la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer?- preguntaba uno de ellos mientras comían unas papas fritas de su comida rápida._

_-¿ es una broma?-_

_-no, es en serio- contestaba Sai – nunca conocí una mujer que supiese apagar la luz, nacen creyendo que el interruptor solo funciona de un modo, encendido- se llevo unas papas a la boca – creen estar ciegas si no encienden la luz del cuarto, todas lo hacen, te juro por dios que asi es, llego a mi casa y esta todo encendido- suspiro – y es mi trabajo, aparentemente, por que mis cromosomas son distintos y tengo que estar por la casa apagando cada luz que esta chica dejo encendidas._

_-¿es cierto?- lo mira sasuke un poco desinteresado del tema_

_-si, amigo-lo miro- de acuerdo, el reverendo sai esta predicándote sasuke – ambos largaron una risa por el comentario – la misma chica, presta atención- continuo hablando entre risas – es una perra respecto del calentamiento global-_

_-de verdad?- pregunto el azabache tratando de fingir interés mientras seguía comiendo_

_-si –saco el brazo apoyándolo en la puerta del automóvil – ahí es cuando el reverendo Sai quiere citar al tipo del Gospel y decirle : "cariño, quizás si tu, y cada par de tetas sobre la tierra descubrieran que el interruptor funciona en ambos sentidos tendríamos mucho menos calentamiento global" – sasuke reía por el comentario y mira por la ventanilla del auto ._

_-eso le dices?- pregunto el moreno volviendo su rostro a su compañero_

_-en la versión educada- sonrió mientras respondía- aun así amigo, me ha ganado esas miradas de odio que ni creerías…ahí es cuando aparece la voz del exorcista "suenas como mi maldito padre"- intento imitar el tono molesto de una mujer –" siempre gritando que la energía cuesta diciéndome que apague las malditas luces"._

_-y que dices?-_

_-sabes lo que quiero decir, quiero decir : "perra ¿me dices que has oído esto toda tu vida y aun así eres tan estúpida para aprender a apagar la luz"- sasuke comenzó a carcajearse de la risa- ya sabes en realidad no le digo eso hermano._

_-seria algo muy malo-_

_-si, doy la versión educada-_

_-muy sabio-_

_-si señor-_

_Guardaron un segundo de silencio_

_-¿como esta Sakura, amigo?-Preguntó sai._

_Sasuke guardo silencio un instante- ella esta bien, es buena apagando las luces, muy buena en realidad soy yo quien se olvida de hacerlo-_

_-no hablo de eso- respondió sai y miro por la ventana_

_Sasuke volvió a dejar un instante de silencio – no hemos tenido una buena noche..-_

_-mira amigo, puede que tenga una falla para sorprender con mi sermón, pero lo intento, lo menos que podría hacer es hablar-voltio a mirar al azabache_

_-es lo que siempre dice "habla", "habla"- creo que soy el hijo de puta mas callado del que le he oído hablar- rasco su barbilla con los dedos y luego lo poso sobre su boca-  
><em> 

_- expresas tus sentimientos?, compartes lo que sientes y esas cosas?- _

_-el asunto es que…-suspiro resignado – cada vez que lo intento todo lo que digo la impacienta, como si no quisiera oírme, es como si ella estuviera enojada conmigo todo el tiempo y yo no supiese porque-_

_-mira amigo es solo mierda por la que pasan las parejas, no, es solo una fase-_

_-lo ultimo que dijo esta mañana?.."a veces me pregunto si te preocupas por nosotros", lo dijo frente a nuestro hijo, imagínate ir a la escuela pensando en eso- sai lo observa en silencio sin saber que decir - ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los hombres y las mujeres? -….- nunca le hubiera dicho algo tan cruel…con certeza no frente de Tasuke-  
><em> 

_.___

/ la radio de policía comenzó a sonar/  
><strong>*unidades disponibles, persecución a alta velocidad en curso, los del condado de Linden piden asistencia local. Autopista 18 sur GTAAD W217 243 procedan con extremo cuidado. –sasuke arranco el auto.<strong>__

_Llegaron a la carretera indicada y frenaron de golpe. Sacaron del maletero una larga alfombra de metal de la que sobre salían pinchos. La extendieron sobre la carretera y dieron marcha atrás en el coche, posicionándose así al lado de otro cortando la carretera. Después, se pusieron en posición de ataque, preparándose para disparar.___

_-A lo mejor salimos en un programa de las tele, esos de "Las persecuciones mas locas".-Dijo un hombre _

_-Yo creo Riuke que deberías centrarte, asegurarte de tener balas y quitar el seguro.- Dijo Sasuke no muy contento._

_El coche de la persecución se acercaba a gran velocidad con dos coche de policía detrás pisándole los talones, en ese momento el coche pasó por encima de la alfombra de pinchos haciendo así que se le pincharan las ruedas y seguir su camino balanceándose, pero el coche de golpe se volcó rodando hacia el medio del campo. El coche terminó volcado y un hombre comenzó a salir con un arma en la mano.___

_-Arma! Arma! Arma! .-Gritó uno de los policías._

_-Suelte el arma!.- Gritó el azabache .Pero el hombre sin hacer caso alguno comenzó a disparar haciendo que así los policías reaccionen y le respondan de la misma manera. El hombre se giró hacia Sasuke y le disparó alcanzándole pero gracias a dios él llevaba un chaleco.__  
>Sai logro darle un disparo en el corazón. Después de que el primer hombre cayera empezó a salir otro del coche terminando en las mismas circunstancias que el primero.<em>__

_-Sasuke!.- Se escuchó gritar a sai_

_-Estoy bien!.- Le contestó aún tirado en el suelo._

_-Te he visto caer y me he llevado un susto.-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado._

_-Yo también .-le respondió adolorido -El maldito me ha disparado!¿¡ lo puedes creer!.- Le dijo Sasuke girándose hacia Sai.__- Sai...no le cuentes a Sakura lo que ha pasado, Nunca! Entendido!.- En ese momento un hombre que había salido a escondidas del coche se levantó y le disparó a Sasuke por la espalda, Sai reaccionó y le disparó y después se agachó ya que su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo.___

_-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.- Repetía Sai- mírame, mírame .- Decía mientras le habría la camisa y le presionaba sobre la herida.- está herido! Riuke, avisa a una ambulancia ya diles que hay un oficial herido!.- Gritaba desesperado.-Oye, mírame, no cierres los ojos y mira-.___

_El azabache estaba en un hospital, veía todo borroso, veía a Sai, estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero no le salían las palabras...___

_-hola amigo.. aun estamos aquí, aun estamos esperando- Decía Sai mientras lo observaba de cerca.- Lo siento amigo...eso de decir la misma mierda cada vez que vengo.- Dijo dando un gran suspiro.- Todos ayudaron en esto.-Dijo mientras miraba a las flores que habían dentro de un jarrón al cual sostenía en las manos- ellos quisieron que las trajera, te envían su amor y esperan que vuelvas pronto- suspiro y luego sonrió – las chicas de la oficina las escogieron para ti, quizás podrías decirle, ¿no?, las dejare en la mesita de acuerdo...?___

_el azabache miraba como un bobo el techo y comenzó a hablar_

_-ese florero tiene algo especial, confiesa lo robaste de la casa de tu abuela, espero que le hayas dejado su colección de cucharas.-Pregunto mirando aún el techo y respirando con dificultad.-Sai?.- Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que en la habitación no había nadie,- sai estas en el baño?- puso la mirada hacia el jarrón con flores y se dio cuenta de que estaban secas, miro el reloj y este no funcionaba.__Intento levantarme con dificultad agarrándose, pero lo único que consiguió era caerse.___

_-Enfermera ayúdeme! Enfermera!.- Decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Final mente lo consiguió, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se choco con una camilla lo cual parecía que estaba bloqueando el paso a la habitación._

_Miro a los dos lados del pasillo y se quedo atónito. Las luces tintineaban, habían papeles por todos lados, algunos cables sueltos del techo y lo más importante, ningún alma viva.__  
>Camino con algo de dificultad hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debería encontrarse la recepción, agarro el teléfono y comprobó si había tono, pero eso era un intento fallido. Tomo unas cerillas que se encontraban en la mesa y luego se dirigió a una puerta que tenía dos cristales, miro a través de uno de ellos y se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había una mujer destripada tirada en el suelo. Aquello lo asustó bastante así que se dirigió hacia otra puerta. Mientras vagaba por los pasillos se dio cuenta de que en las paredes habían huecos de balas y mucha sangre.<em>__

_Final mente topo con una puerta enorme, estaba cerrada con una cadena y un candado y en la puerta ponía con letras grandes y claras_**"No abrir, muertos adentro"**

_se quedo por poco rato contemplando aquella puerta cuando escucho del otro lado de estas unos ruidos de rugidos secos, voces roncas, cuando se dio cuenta unas manos asomaban por un hueco , intentaban quitar el candado. asustado se fue corriendo por otro pasillo buscando cualquier salida de aquel lugar._

_Los botones del ascensor no reaccionaba, vio una puerta , eran las que llevaba a las escaleras. La abrió sin dudar. El lugar estaba oscuro, no había ni una sola luz. encendió las cerillas que encontró en la recepción. El lugar desprendía un olor horroroso, como a muerto._

_Bajo las escaleras con dificultad quemándose con las cerrillas. Encendió una, apunto hacia arriba logro leer un cartel con letras grandes_**"salida"**. _Salió del lugar, se cegó por la luz del sol.  
>Al bajar por las escaleras vio que habían cientos, no, tal vez miles de cadáveres en proceso de descomposición.<em>

_Camino entre ellos llegando a una pequeña colina que había al lado del Hospital, había como una pequeña base militar , con helicópteros y camiones. Allí tampoco había nadie, siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kentucky con la esperanza de regresar a su casa y ver a mi familia.___

_Por el camino noto una bicicleta, tal vez con eso podría llegar a su hogar. Al agarrar la bicicleta vio que había un torso con cabeza al lado de la bicicleta. Tomo la bicicleta y aquel torso comenzó a girarse mostrándole la cara. Era una mujer, tenía la cara putrefacta y lo mas sorprendente era que le faltaba_la mitad del cuerpo** .**

_asustado cayo de la bicicleta y aquel ser empezó a arrastrarse por el césped emitiendo sonidos roncos y secos. El azabache se monto en la bicicleta y aún en estado de shock se alejó de aquel lugar..._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la casa esta ya que estaba abierta.___

_-Sakura! .- Grito desesperado.- Sakura! Tasuke!.- Entro en cada una de las habitaciones, en el living perdiendo la compostura cayo de rodillas al suelo. Unas lagrimas brotaron por su rostro había perdido a su familia, a todo lo que quería.__- Sakura! Tasuke! – gritaba llorando___

_-Esto es real...? Estoy aquí...?.- pronuncio en voz alta para después darse unos golpes en la cabeza con la mano para asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño.___

_-despierta.. despierta! .- se gritaba a si mismo poniéndose de pie con sus ojos rojos y su rostro aun con lagrimas  
><em> 

_Salió de la casa a las escaleras de la entrada y se sentó allí, giro la cabeza hacia un lado de la carretera y pudo ver la figura de alguien, al parecer era una persona pero...caminaba raro...se balanceaba, Mientras Sasuke pensaba y aun observaba a la persona que caminaba por la calle alguien se acercaba por detrás. Levanto la mano para llamar la atención de aquel hombre pero un ruido detrás de él hizo que voltee a ver y de pronto sintió un golpe, alguien le había metido una palazo en la cara._

_-Papá! Papá! .- Gritaba un niño sosteniendo una pala en su mano._

_-tasuke...Te encontré...- Decía el azabache desvariando por el golpe._

_-papá atrape a este maldito, voy a golpearlo hasta que muera.. .- Seguía gritando el niño mientras miraba al otro lado de la carretera._

_Sasuke volteo el rostro donde miraba el niño y vio a aquella figura, aquel hombre al que llamo la atención hace un rato acercarse velozmente pero, otro hombre se le acercó desde otro extremo y le pego un tiro en la cabeza. Después se acerco rápidamente donde estaba el azabache tirado en el suelo.___

_-dijo algo? Creo que lo oi decir algo..- Preguntó el hombre al niño que al parecer era su hijo._

_-Me llamo Tasuke..- respondio el niño_

_-hijo, sabes que ellos no hablan- Dijo apuntando con el arma al moreno.- oiga señor! Que cubre ese vendaje! .- Dijo aun apuntando con el Revolver._

_-que?- pregunto el azabache aun aturdido por el golpe_

_-que clase de herida es? – insistió el hombre- responda maldita sea! – comenzaba a perder la paciencia.- como te heriste?__– Dímelo o te matare... .-dijo sacando el seguro del arma, Sasuke intentaba pronunciar algo pero no le salía nada, así que finalmente el Uchiha se desmallo.___

_Abrió los ojos, Sasuke se hallaba en una cama algo confundido. Sus manos estaban atadas al cabezal de la cama y vio que el niño de antes lo estaba mirando atento sosteniendo un bate.___

_-Te cambie el vendaje, ya estaba malo el que traías.- Dijo el hombre que antes le apuntaba con el arma, era alto con barba, entre treinta y cuarenta años, que se hallaba a un lado de la cama.-De que fue la herida?...-pregunto__._

_-un disparo...-respondió el azabache con dificultad _

_-Un disparo? Y que más, algo más?.- pregunto interesado_

_-con lo "de un disparo" no alcanza?- respondió sasuke_

_- mira yo pregunto. y tú contestas.- Dijo amenazante el hombre acercándose al moreno.-Es cortesía común no?- acerco su rostro para ver mas de cerca al azabache - Alguno de ellos te a mordido?_

_-Mordido?.- Pregunto confuso_

_-Mordido, masticado, quizás un arañazo? cualquiera de esas cosas.__- pregunto como si fuera muy común._

_-No, me dispararon, solo un disparo hasta donde yo sé-__  
><em> 

_El hombre acercó su mano a la frente de sasuke, él por instinto se hecho hacia atrás- oye..déjame…- dijo el hombre y comprobó si tenía fiebre para después mirar a su hijo- ya se siente mas fresco, la fiebre ya te hubiese matado.___

_-No creo que tenga fiebre.- Dijo sasuke_

_-__Eres duro de pelar - En ese momento sacó una navaja del bolsillo y se la enseño- tomate un momento ¿si?, mira que afilado esta, si intentas algo…-dijo acercándola mas al rostro del moreno- te matare con esto, y no creas que no lo hare.- Dijo el hombre para luego cortar las cuerdas de las muñecas.__ – ven a la mesa cuando estés listo – sasuke se sobaba las muñecas mientras el hombre y el niño abandonaban el cuarto.___

_bajo a la sala luego de un rato, se cubría el torso desnudo con una manta, en la cocina estaban repartiendo la poca comida que había, al verlo el hombre y el niño se quedaron quietos midiendo cada paso que hacia el moreno._

_-Esta casa...- comenzó a hablar sasuke -…es de Gray y Juvia Fullbester_

_-No los conozco- Dijo el hombre _

_-He estado aquí, esta es su casa.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana._

_-Estaba vacía cuando llegamos.-___

_Sasuke estaba por abrir un hueco entre las cortinas que tapaban completamente todas las ventanas_

_-No hagas eso.- Dijo el hombre algo cortante.- Verán la luz…- el moreno desistió sin entender a que se refería- hay más que de costumbre ahí fuera. No debería haber disparado, el ruido los atrajo y ahora están en todas partes.. fue estúpido usar el arma- Continuó el hombre mientras se dirigió seguido por el azabache a la mesa.- todo paso tan rápido – se sentó junto a su hijo a comer.- no lo pensé-_

_-Le disparaste a ese hombre hoy..- comento sasuke aun de pie junto a la mesa_

_-Hombre?.- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Nada de hombre.- Dijo el niño.- Eso no era un hombre._

_-Le disparaste, en la calle, aquí afuera, un hombre.- Dijo confundido._

_-por Dios necesitas lentes, esa cosa no era un hombre era un caminante_**.- **respondió el hombre. – vamos…siéntate antes de que te caigas – comenzó a servirle comida.

_Sasuke se sentó a comer lo que el hombre le ofrecía_

_-papi…-dijo el niño – la bendición…- el hombre miro al moreno y dijo "si", tomo la mano del niño y este miro al moreno ofreciéndole su mano, que el azabache acepto_

_- " padre te agradecemos por esta comida, tus bendiciones, te pedimos cuidarnos en estos días de tribulación. Amen"- termino de decir el hombre_

_- amen- dijo el niño, luego soltaron sus manos y comenzaron a comer._

_-oiga señor sabe lo que esta ocurriendo?.- Dijo el hombre _

_-Apenas hoy desperté...en un hospital, vine a casa y es todo lo que sé – agacho su cabeza con resignación._

_-Pero sabes lo de los muertos verdad?.- Dijo con algo de preocupación._

_-Si, he visto muchos. Afuera en los puertos de cargas, en los camiones...__-_

_-No… no los que pusieron ahí, digo los que no pusieron,_los caminantes**.**_- Dijo muy serio.- Como al que le dispare hoy, porque pudo haberte atacado- sasuke lo mira sorprendido-..intentan comerte, arrancarte un pedazo de carne, pero supongo que esta es la primera vez que lo oyes, y sé como te debe sonar..-_

_-Están ahora allí en la calle?- pregunto confundido, aun procesando la información._

_-Si...son mas activos cuando es de noche, tal vez sea por el aire fresco o rayos! tal vez hoy sea por mí, por haber disparado.- Dijo el hombre preocupado.- Pero estaremos bien mientras no hagamos ruido, quizás se vayan por la mañana.- bueno… escucha hay algo que sé...- Continuó el hombre.-no dejes que te muerda!, vimos tu vendaje y por eso nos dio miedo, las mordidas te matan, la fiebre..te consume y luego de un rato vuelves.___

_los dos mayores se quedaron en silencio-Yo he visto que ocurra...- Dijo el niño, sasuke lo observo, el niño bajo el rostro tristemente y su padre le acaricio el brazo en consuelo.___

_Luego de la cena, se acostaron en camas improvisadas en el living, no podían dormir, estaban alerta…_

_-Tasuke...es tu hijo?- sasuke volteo el rostro hacia el hombre-tu mencionaste ese nombre hoy-_

_-si… es algo mas pequeño que tu hijo…-respondió el azabache_

_-Y está con su madre?__ – siguió preguntando el hombre_

_-Eso espero...-Dije tristemente_

_-Papá... – llamo el niño_

_-si?-_

_-le preguntaste?- pregunto el pequeño mientras su padre le acariciaba la cabeza intentando que durmiera._

_-sobre el disparo que te dieron…-comenzó a preguntar el hombre – hicimos una apuesta, mi hijo dice que eres un…asalta bancos- sonrió ante el comentario-_

_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- si, ese soy yo, tan mortífero como dillinger- se acomodó en su cama improvisada- sub alguacil…-luego dijo _

_El hombre sonreía y movía su cabeza, luego miro a su hijo recostado, pero en ese momento oyeron algo_

_-oye, esta bien, papá esta aquí, no pasa nada- dijo el hombre tranquilizando a su hijo que se sobresalto por el ruido- uno de ellos debe haber golpeado un auto..-_

_-estas seguro?- pregunto el azabache comenzando a ponerse de pie_

_-si, ya había pasado antes, se apagara en unos minutos- ambos hombres se pusieron de pie– apaga la luz Konohamaru – le indico a su hijo y él junto a sasuke hicieron lo mismo con otras luces, luego camino hacia la ventana y observo a través de las cortinas y trapos que usaba para cubrirla- es el azul, calle abajo – le indico al azabache para que viera- …el mismo de la ultima vez.- sasuke pudo ver el auto que encendía sus luces mientras su alarma sonaba, varios "caminantes" estaban alrededor de él- creo que estamos bien-_

_-ese ruido… no atraerá mas?- pregunto el azabache_

_-no hay nada que podamos hacer- le respondía el hombre mientras su hijo comenzaba a observar por la ventana- tenemos que esperar hasta mañana..-_

_El niño vio a una mujer…una "caminante" que volteaba en dirección a la casa- ella esta aquí..- dijo el pequeño_

_La mujer caminaba hacia la casa- no mires, aléjate de la ventana – le ordenaba al niño- dije que te fueras! Vamos! – ordeno con mas autoridad y el niño obedeció se lanzo en la cama y comenzó a llorar aferrado a las sabanas- dios mio…tranquilo – dijo el hombre recostándose a un lado del niño para abrazarlo- vamos tranquilo…-_

_Sasuke aun observaba a la "caminante", ella estaba muy cerca de la casa, es la puerta para ser preciso, el azabache se alejó de la ventana y miro la puerta, se acercó tenia maderas bloqueándola, miro por el pequeño agujero en ella, la mujer caminaba lentamente, subía las escaleras del pórtico…_

_-esta bien, ten toma llora en la almohada- le indicaba el hombre al niño- lo recuerdas?-_

_Sasuke siguió observando, la mujer estaba de pie en la puerta, parecía que podía observarlo, fijo su vista en el agujero de la puerta, pero luego bajo la vista al picaporte, sasuke también lo hizo y vio como este comenzaba a moverse. Sasuke se alejó de la puerta y se sentó cerca de hombre._

_-ella…-comenzó a decir el hombre aun abrazando a su hijo -…murió en el cuarto de al lado, en esa cama…- en su tono se podía percibir el dolor…- sin que pudiera hacer nada desde aquí…esa fiebre amigo…su piel ardía como un incinerador…- agacho su rostro con resignación-..debí matarla…debí matarla, eso lo sé pero…sabes que…simplemente no pude..- seco una lagrima de su rostro-…es la madre de mi hijo._

_El azabache volteo su rostro hacia la puerta, aun el picaporte seguía moviéndose…_

_La noche había terminado, salían de la casa, el sol brillaba, y junto a la cerca sentado en el piso había uno de esos "caminantes"._

_-estas seguro que están muertos?- preguntaba el azabache saliendo de la casa- tengo que preguntar al menos una vez mas…-_

_-están muertos, excepto por algo en el cerebro, por eso hay que darles en la cabeza- decía el hombre mientras comenzaban a bajar por los escalones del pórtico._

_Caminaron lentamente donde estaba sentado el "caminante", sasuke llevaba un bat de beisball en su mano, el caminante al verlo se levanto y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose y gimiendo hacia el Uchiha, sasuke usaba una protección en su rostro, cuando el putrefacto ser intento atacarlo él lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bat, dio dos golpe para lograr que el "zombi" cayera de rodillas al piso, lo golpeo una vez mas asta que quedo echado en el suelo, y así siguió golpeándolo hasta que este no se movió mas. Sasuke arrodillado junto al cuerpo se agarraba la herida, aun le dolía, _

_-estas bien?- pregunto el pequeño- necesitas un momento?_

_Sasuke entraba junto a sus acompañantes a su casa, aun sostenía el bat- están vivos…mi esposa y mi hijo…- dijo caminando hacia la sala – al menos lo estaban cuando se fueron…_

_-como lo sabes?- pregunto el hombre caminando detrás de él- mira este lugar – dijo observando el estado en el que se hallaba la casa_

_-halle cajones vacíos en los cuartos…-respondió – empacaron ropa…no mucha, pero lo suficiente para viajar-_

_-sabes que cualquiera pudo entrar y robárselas no?- comento el hombre_

_-ves fotografías en las paredes?- pregunto sasuke señalando donde debería de haberlas- yo tampoco, algún ladrón se las robo, eso crees?- sasuke abrió un estante y señalo - los álbumes de fotografías, las fotos familiares no están…-_

_El hombre comenzó a reír- álbumes de fotos…- se sentó en una silla – mi esposa…lo mismo…yo empacaba cosas para sobrevivir, y ella se llevaba los álbumes…-_

_-apuesto a que están en Atlanta – dijo el pequeño acercándose a los dos hombres_

_-así es…- afirmo su padre_

_-porque ahí?- interrogo el moreno_

_-campo de refugiados– respondió el hombre- enormes, según dijeron, antes de que cesaran las transmisiones…protección militar, alimento, refugio, le decían a la gente que fueran ahí, decían que era mas seguro, además tienen ese lugar de las enfermedades…El Centro de Control de Enfermedades, dijeron que trabajarían en una solución para toda esta cosa._

_Sasuke camino hacia una alacena, abrió la puerta y en ella había varias llaves, tomo una y salieron rumbo a la estación de Sheriff._

_Entraron alumbrando con una linterna al lugar, sasuke cargaba un bolso al igual que el hombre, recorrieron un pasillo de la estación de Sheriff, hasta llegar a los vestuarios, el azabache comprobó que el agua de las duchas funcionaran…el agua comenzó a caer del duchador…_

_-el gas y la luz se fueron hace quizás un mes…-comento el hombre_

_-la estación tiene su propio sistema de propano- aclaro el uchiha, luego toco el agua que caía – el piloto esta encendido…- el hombre miro sonriendo a su hijo_

_Los tres comenzaron a ducharse, mientras caía el agua en su espalda, sasuke aprovechaba a afeitarse, nunca le había gustado la barba, además de que sakura se quejaba de ella cada ve que comenzaba a crecerle…_

_-dios mio agua caliente! – decía el hombre lavándose el cabello – se siente bien no?_

_Su hijo baila bajo el agua de la ducha, y cantaba una canción._

_Luego del necesitado y relajante ducha se hallaban vistiéndose…_

_-Konohamaru…- llamo el padre a su hijo que pasaba por delante de él en toalla – vístete en el cuarto de atrás..- le dijo mientras sasuke le entregaba unas ropas que había encontrado- que se dice Konohamaru?_

_-Gracias…- dijo el pequeño mirando al azabache_

_Una vez que el niño se marcho…_

_-Atlanta suena bien…- comento sasuke_

_- de cualquier modo, mas seguro, con gente, y ahí es donde íbamos…- comento el hombre- las cosas se pusieron locas, amigo…no lo creerías, el pánico…las calles no daban abasto, y luego…- miro que el niño no estuviera cerca-… mi esposa, no pudimos viajar, no, no con nuestro grupo, tuvimos que buscar donde quedarnos, y luego, después que ella murió…- volvió a mirar que el niño no estuviera- nos quedamos escondidos…supongo que nos quedamos congelados._

_-planean mudarse?- pregunto el azabache_

_El hombre suspiro…- … aun no lo hemos resuelto – respondió , y le sonrió poniéndose su camiseta._

_Sasuke se vistió con su traje de Sheriff, y luego fue donde guardaban las armas…_

_-muchas cosas ya no están…- dijo tomando un arma que estaba colgada_

_-papá puedo aprender a disparar? – Pregunto el niño – ya soy grande.._

_-rayos! Si aprenderás debemos tomarlo con calma, enseñarte a respetar las armas- le respondió su padre_

_-así es, no son juguetes – le comento el Uchiha- si jalas el gatillo, debes querer hacerlo, recuérdalo siempre Konohamaru…_

_-si señor, lo recordare- dijo el niño_

_Comenzaron a inspeccionar las armas que habían, sasuke tomo un rifle y lo cargo apuntando hacia la nada, luego se lo dio al hombre – ten, me llevo este, nada elegante- dijo tomando otra arma – buen alcance..- el hombre apunto el rifle probándolo_

_Siguieron cargando armas y municiones, luego salieron de la estación donde se hallaban los coches de Sheriff._

_-cuida las municiones, se acaban mas pronto de lo que crees, sobre todo practicando- decía Sasuke mientras subían las escaleras que los llevarías hacia los vehículos._

_-Konohamaru- llamo su padre_

_-si?- respondió el niño_

_-lleva esto al auto..-le dijo mientras le entregaba un bolso_

_-bien- dijo el pequeño haciéndole caso a su padre_

_Sasuke se detuvo frente un auto de policía, dejo su bolso en el suelo- seguro que no quieres venir? – le pregunto al hombre_

_-en unos días…- dijo él rascándose la nuca- para cuando Konohamaru aprenda a disparar y no estemos tan oxidados.-_

_Sasuke abrió la puerta del auto y saco algo de allí- quédate con uno..- dijo entregándole un radio comunicador- encenderé el mio unos minutos cada amanecer…si vas para ahí así me encontraras…-_

_-crees que estén ahí?- pregunto el hombre_

_-no puedo permitirme que no sea así…ya no más-_

_-mira solo una cosa, puede que no parezca mucho en este momento…- decía el hombre – pero en un grupo rodeado y todos hambrientos cuida tú trasero…-_

_-tu también…-_

_El niño se acercó a su padre, él tendió su mano a la del azabache – eres un buen hombre Sasuke.. espero que encuentres a tu esposa y a tu hijo..-_

_-nos vemos Konohamaru – dijo el moreno saludando al niño – cuida a tu viejo..-_

_-si señor…-_

_-por cierto- volteo el hombre a verlo – soy Asuma…_

_Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, pero noto que Asuma dejaba de verlo y fijaba la vista detrás de él, Sasuke volteo a ver, caminando se acercaba un "caminante", había rejas que le impedía alcanzarlos._

_-Riuke…- dijo el azabache reconociendo al "caminante".- no pensaba mucho en él, descuidado y tonto, pero…- suspiro, el "zombi" estaba de pie aferrado a la reja – no puedo dejarlo así…_

_-si oyen el disparo?…- comenzó a decir Asuma_

_- mejor váyanse antes de que aparezcan- indico el azabache_

_-vamos hijo…-_

_Mientras Asuma y Konohamaru se dirigían a su vehículo, Sasuke caminaba hacia el "caminante", cuando estuvo a tan solo un paso de la reja, él muerto viviente comenzó a gemir y a sacudir el alambrado, el moreno levanto su arma y apunto a su cráneo y sin dudarlo disparo, el cuerpo cayo al suelo y sasuke se marcho en su auto, giro a la izquierda mientras que Asuma lo hizo hacia la derecha._

_Sasuke paro en el camino, justo donde había encontrado la bicicleta, buscaba el torso, pero ya no estaba, se puso su sombrero de Sheriff y comenzó a caminar por el parque buscándolo…Se alejó bastante del coche, y no lograba encontrarlo._

_El pedazo de torso se arrastraba por el césped, usaba sus manos para moverse mientras gemía, Sasuke lo vio y comenzó a acercarse rápidamente, cuando estuvo a solo centímetros se arrodillo en el césped para lograr ver al "caminante" al rostro, el azabache lo observaba arrastrarse, sentía pena por ella, por la persona que alguna vez fue, cuando el torso se dio cuenta de su presencia comenzó a gemirle, intentaba alcanzarlo, tira manotazos tratando de agarrarlo, el moreno no perdía la expresión de pena hacia "esa cosa"._

_-lamento que te pasara esto…-le dijo – saco el arma que llevaba en la cintura y apunto hacia la cabeza, mientras "el caminante" estiraba aun mas su mano hacia él, sasuke le disparo en el cráneo, el cuerpo cayo derramando los sesos…, aun sintiendo pena el moreno se levanto y se marcho del lugar._

_Iba por la ruta, no había rastro de nadie, ni vivos ni muertos, solo sasuke , su auto, la ruta…_

_-transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia…- habla por la radio- me aproximo a Atlanta por la autopista 85…si alguien escucha por favor responda…- decía pero nadie respondía – hola…hola.. Alguien me oye?... si hay alguien afuera, si alguien escucha…por favor responda- estaba por resignarse poro probo una vez mas..- hola, me oyen?_

_-hola, me oyen?...- se escuchaba en la radio de un campamento de sobrevivientes- dos hombres sentados cerca del artefacto escucharon el llamado, el mas anciano de ellos de puso de pie y se dirigió al radio – hola, hola..alguien me oye?- una joven que estaba cerca de ellos cargando leña la arrojo al piso corriendo hacia el radio, se agacho y lo tomo para hablar.._

_-hola..hola- dijo la muchacha, mientras el anciano se acercaba a ella_

_-me oyen? – se escuchaba decir por el radio_

_-si, puedo oírte… Te oímos, cambio- dijo la muchacha_

_-si alguien escucha por favor responda…- una vez mas se oía por el aparato- -transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia, me aproximo a Atlanta por la autopista 85…si alguien escucha por favor responda._

_-estamos fuera de la ciudad..-volvió a decir la joven- diablos…hola?, hola?- volteo a ver al anciano- no me oye, no pude advertirle…_

_-intenta de nuevo – le respondió el hombre_

_Una mujer, peli rosa, se pudo de pie acercándose a la joven – ven, hijo tu sabes mejor como funciona esa cosa – le dijo al niño que caminaba detrás de ella._

_Pero otro hombre se acercó al aparato, y comenzó a hablar- hola, hola, aun sigue ahí el que esta llamando? – Pregunto el sujeto.- soy el oficial Sai , llamando al desconocido, por favor responda..- guardaron silencio, pero nadie respondía del otro lado..- ya no esta_

_-hay otros…no solo nosotros – dijo la mujer peli rosa_

_-si, sabíamos que así seria, por eso dejamos encendido el radio – respondió Sai_

_-y ha servido de mucho?- pregunto sarcásticamente la peli rosa- he dicho durante una semana que pongamos avisos sobre la 85 para mantener a la gente lejos de la ciudad_

_-la gente no tiene idea de donde se esta metiendo…- dijo la joven_

_-no tenemos suficiente tiempo- se excuso Sai poniéndose de pie._

_-creo que tenemos que hacernos el tiempo – comento la peli rosa_

_-si, ese…es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir- respondió el de tez pálida- sobrevivimos aquí…lo hacemos día a día…-_

_-y quien diablos propones enviar?- esta vez era el anciano el que hablaba mirando a la peli rosa_

_-yo iré…dame un vehículo- pidió la peli rosa de hermosos ojos jades_

_-nadie va a ninguna parte solo, lo sabes…- la miro sai_

_Enfadada la oji jade comenzó a caminar – si señor..- dijo siendo seguida por su hijo pero Sai lo detuvo._

_-oye, oye, oye vamos, siéntate- le indico al niño – amigo esta bien, ve, esta bien.._

_El niño le hizo caso, Sai comenzó a seguir a la peli rosa,- que estas enojada conmigo? – le dijo mientras ella seguía caminando dándole la espalda- enójate conmigo todo lo que quieras- siguió mientras ella entraba a su tienda de acampar- eso no cambiara nada, no te pondré en peligro – dijo entrando a la tienda – si?, no lo hare en absoluto- ella retorcía una pequeña toalla que tenia en su mano – si te hago sentir como si quisieras golpearme en la cabeza, te diré algo nena, si sientes que es eso lo que necesitas , adelante…aquí estoy..vamos- ella volteo a verlo – no puedes alejarte asi nada mas sin considerar las consecuencias…mira si no quieres hacerlo por mi bien o por el tuyo, perfecto, pero…- ella agachaba su cabeza resignada-…hazlo por él… ese niño ya paso por muchas cosas…y no va a también perder a su madre, si?- la peli rosa afirmo con la cabeza..- de acuerdo?_

_-soy buena madre..- afirmo ella_

_-dime que estas de acuerdo- le pidió Sai, ella movió la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba- oye…- dijo sai acercándose a la peli rosa, ella dio un paso hacia él y lentamente se acercó a su rostro y lo beso, Sai la tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso, _

_-mama? – llamo el niño acercándose a la tienda, rápidamente dejaron de besarse_

_Sai salió de la tienda- que ocurre amigo?, esta ahí dentro, ve – le indico_

_El moreno se marcho y el niño entro a la tiendo, la peli rosa se arrodillo junto a él- no quiero que te preocupes, mamá no ira a ningún lado, si?...- le dijo dulcemente al niño, él le sonrió – si?, si?, si?, termina tus tareas- le indico_

_-bien..- le dijo el niño marchándose_

_Ella se quedo suspirando, pensando_

_Sasuke estaba con el auto detenido en la ruta, miraba una fotografía… estaba él en ella junto a una mujer, una hermosa mujer de tes blanca, ojos jades, una cabellera larga color rosada y una enorme sonrisa, y del otro lado un pequeño, idéntico a él, de tez blanca, cabellos azabaches y ojos profundos como la noche pero con una sonrisa igual a la de la mujer de la foto, la guardo en su bolsillo, luego tomo un bolso y se bajo del auto, comenzó a caminar por la ruta, alejándose del vehículo._

_Llego a una casa junto a la ruta- Hola! – llamo con fuerza pero nadie respondía, dejo en el suelo sus bolso, solo cargaba un contenedor para gasolina- oficial de policía! – dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa – pueden prestarme gasolina? – dejo en el suelo el contenedor y siguió rumbo a la casa- hola? – volvió a decir subiendo las escaleras del pórtico- Hola?- dijo una vez mas mirando a través de los vidrios de la puerta- hay alguien en casa? – camino hacia la ventana, no vio nada, luego se dirigió a la próxima ventana, volaban moscas, las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, habían escrito con ella "Dios nos perdone", debajo de eso un hombre sentado en el sofá, se había volado los sesos y los de una mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo._

_Sasuke se alejó de la ventana, comenzó a caminar rodeando la casa se sentó, saco su sombrero y se agarraba la cabeza…observo a unos metros de él una camioneta, se dirigió a ella abrió la puerta y toco donde debería ir la llave, la busco pero no estaba, cerro la puerta furioso y se alejó del vehículo pero un sonido lo hizo detener, era un caballo…el azabache se detuvo a pensar…_

_Abrió la cerca y camino sosteniendo una soga, el caballo se asusto – ya, tranquilo, tranquilo, no voy hacerte daño…nada de eso…es mas una propuesta- decía acercándose con cautela al equino- Atlanta esta por ahí, es mas seguro ahí…comida, refugio, gente…y apuesto que otros caballos…- logro estar cara a cara con el animal – que te parece?- coloco la soga en su cuello- eso es…buen chico…ahora ven conmigo…- comenzó a jalar de la soga para que caminara- vamos…_

_Cargos sus cosas y se monto en el caballo que comenzó a caminar – vamos tranquilo, si?...no he hecho esto en años…- de un movimiento con la soga el caballo comenzó a cabalgar rápido._

_El sonido de las herraduras del "corcel" retumbaban en el asfalto de las calles de Atlanta, anduvieron un largo rato y no había rastro de nada ni nadie, el paisaje era desolado, al adentrarse mas a la ciudad se comenzaron a ver a los "caminantes", no había mucho de ellos y andaban a paso lento, el caballo se asusto – quieto…son unos cuantos…nada que no podamos superar..-galoparon unos metros hasta alejarse de tres "caminantes", se detuvieron a el cuerpo de un soldado que yacía arriba de un tanque de guerra, los cuervos se alimentaban de él, asqueado de ver eso continuaron el paso, comenzaron a sentir un ruido…sasuke levanto su cabeza el cielo, parecía el ruido de helicóptero, pero no lo veía, hasta que giro hacia un gran edificio, era todo de vidrio y en él se reflejaba un helicóptero, sasuke sacudió la soga y comenzó a galopar rápidamente para no perderlo de vista, intento doblar en la esquina del edificio pero se detuvo de repente_

_El caballo se asusto, cientos, no, miles de "caminantes" bloqueaban el paso, el azabache también asustado, trato de guiar al caballo, los caminantes lo vieron y comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos, galoparon hacia el lado donde ya habían pasado, pero cientos de muertos vivos comenzaron a salir de distintas calles, _

_-mierda!- dijo el moreno mientras el caballo se paraba en dos patas asustado, varios caminantes ya estaban junto a ellos, entre manotazos sasuke cayo al suelo a la vez que el caballo también lo hacia, varios de ellos comenzaron a comerse al pobre animal, uno de ellos se acercó al azabache pero él lo alejo de una patada._

_Intento levantar su bolso con armas pero estaba rodeado- mierda!- volvió a decir mientras conseguía meterse debajo de uno de los tanques de guerra, se arrastraba por el suelo seguido de varios muertos que jalaban de sus piernas, solo podía patearlos para liberarse y seguir avanzando, veía la luz del otro lado donde terminaba el tanque, debía salir y correr pero a la mitad se quedo inmóvil, algunos "caminantes" se asomaban de ese lado por debajo del tanque,_

_Estaba rodeado, sin salida, saco su arma y disparo contra uno a sus pies, luego a otro mas, vio hacia el lado de su cabeza y le disparo a uno que se acercaba por ese lado, disparo un par de veces mas, pero seguían apareciendo mas de ellos, las municiones de su pistola casi se terminaban, era el fin…_

_-sakura, Tasuke..lo siento – dijo mientras llevaba el arma a su cabeza…_

_Pero al mirar hacia arriba vio un hueco en el tanque y se metió dentro de el, cerrando la pequeña compuerta, y se alejó arrastrándose de espalda hasta tocar la pared del tanque, agitado miro hacia su derecha, el cuerpo de un soldado yacía ahí, pero no se asusto creyo que estaba muerto._

_-dios…- dijo aun agitado y luego tomo el arma que traía el soldado, observo el arma y luego al cuerpo, que había girado su cabeza y lo miraba comenzando a gemir, pero rápidamente el azabache le disparo volándole los sesos._

_El sonido del disparo dentro del tanque lo dejo medio idiota, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero logro ver por arriba un hueco de donde se filtraba la luz, se acercó y trato de salir, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera del tanque, pudo ver a un costado tirado en el suelo su bolso con armas, pero tubo que volver a meterse dentro cerrando la escotilla cuando los caminantes comenzaron a treparse al tanque._

_Cayo al suelo frio del tanque, se agarró la cabeza que aun le daba vueltas, luego tomo el arma que le saco al soldado y la cargo…suspiro, miraba para todas partes, algo se le debía ocurrir para salir de allí._

_-oye tu…- se escucho una voz, sasuke miro hacia la radio del tanque- idiota…oye tu el del tanque, estas cómodo ahí?- sasuke no lo podía creer._

_Mientras afuera los "caminantes" se comían las entrañas del pobre caballo, y varios de esos seguían trepados al tanque…_

_Continuara…._

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación de "the walking dead" al sasusaku, para los que no conocen la serie se las recomiendo._

_Quiero aclarar que además de la adaptación de lo que sucede en la serie le sumare algo de mi invención para lograr que halla mas sasusaku._

_Por ultimo que si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y por favor recomienden este fic_

_Saludos!_


	2. El oficial amigable

**El amanecer de los muertos- SasuSaku**

**Capitulo 2: el oficial amigable**

No muy lejos de Atlanta, en lo alto de unas colinas se hallaba el campamento de sobrevivientes, un anciano, llamado Sarutobi vigilaba el perímetro desde el techo de su casa rodante, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a hacer alguna tarea.

Una chica caminaba por el lugar cargando una cubeta se acercó a una mujer peli rosa

-hubo suerte?- le pregunto la peli rosa

Ella se acercó a un mas y le mostro el contenido de la cubeta – como podemos saber si son venenosos?- pregunto la joven, era rubia, muy hermosa, tendría entre 15 y 16 años no más, su nombre era Amiko Yamanaka.

-solo hay un modo seguro de saberlo..-decía la peli rosa mientras tomaba uno de los hongos que le había dado Amiko.

-preguntarle a Sai cuando vuelva?- respondió la rubia mientras se arrodilla cerca de un pequeño fuego que utilizaban para cocinar, revolvió el contenido de la cacerola.

-si, eso eso..gracias- contesto la peli rosa y se puso de pie recogiendo la cubeta. Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo donde estaba la casa rodante – Sarutobi..- llamo al hombre que enseguida volteo a verla – voy a salir..- observo a su hijo que esta cerca jugando – cariño quiero que te quedes donde Sarutobi pueda verte, de acuerdo?-

-si mamá – respondió el pequeño

Antes de que se fuera Sarutobi le indicó- tu también, no te alejes mucho, quédate donde se oigan tus gritos, y si ves algo grita, iré corriendo donde estés..-

-si mamá..- respondió en tono de burla ella marchándose

Se alejó del campamento, perdiéndose entre los arbustos y adentrándose en el bosque, se detuvo a recoger algunos hongos, arrodillada en la tierra húmeda sintió un ruido, volteo a ver hacia varios lados hasta que vio a un pequeño pájaro revolotear, siguió haciendo su trabajo, pero otro sonido la alarmo, volvió a mirar hacia todos lados, se puso de pie y decidió seguir caminando, camino tan solo unos metros y volvió a escuchar unos ruidos, volteo a ver una vez mas, comenzaba a asustarse y el ruido se hacia cada vez más cercano a ella, aun no veía nada, giro para seguir su camino pero antes de que pudiera gritar algo la sujeto tapándole la boca y arrojándola al suelo.

-shhhh shhhh- le decía Sai aun tapándole la boca y estando encima de ella, que aun mostraba un rostro asustado, el comenzó a sonreír

Ella comenzó a golpearlo suavemente mientras él la soltaba- casi me muero del susto..-

-apuesto que si..pero es lo que ganaste por tenerme esperando…- se burlaba el moreno- donde has estado?- le preguntaba echándose arriba de ella.

-Amiko la reina de los hongos..- respondía la peli rosa – tuve que esperar a que regresara…-

El moreno comenzó a besarla y ella correspondía, se separaron para desvestirse – cuanto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto él

-el suficiente..-respondió ella desabrochándole el cinturón

Sai se saco la remera y luego ayudo a la peli rosa a bajarse sus pantalones, luego comenzó a besar su vientre, suspirando la peli rosa se saco su blusa quedando en sostén, Sai quedo observando, fijo su vista en una medalla que la mujer cargaba en su cuello, tenia forma de corazón, ella se llevo la mano hacia el cuello y se la saco, colocándola aun lado, luego lo tomo de la nuca y siguió besándolo, él corrió la ropa que a ambos le quedaban y comenzó a penetrarla, ambos gemían de placer.

-ven aquí..- decía él poniéndola de espalda

-muy bien..- obedecía ella

Y así siguieron haciéndolo en el bosque….

-hola estas vivo?- se escuchaba por la radio

Sasuke trato de alcanzarla, al levantarse golpeo su cabeza con el techo del tanque..- hola, hola! – decía desesperado y aturdido

-si lo estas…me tenias preocupado – le respondía la voz

-donde estas?, afuera?. Me puedes ver?- interrogaba el azabache

-si puedo verte, estas rodeado de "caminantes"….son malas noticias-

-hay alguna buena?- preguntaba Sasuke rogando que si la hubiera

-No…-

-escucha… quien quiera que seas, no me importa decir que estoy algo preocupado aquí- decía impaciente el Uchiha.

-amigo…deberías de haberlo visto desde aquí, te pondrías loco…-

-me aconsejaras algo?

-si, diría que salgas corriendo-

Sasuke guardo silencio un instante- es todo? "salir corriendo"?-

-mi idea no es tan tonta como parece, tienes ojos aquí fuera…- comentaba la voz que era de un hombre, algo joven parecía – hay una de esas cosas sobre el tanque las demás se bajaron y se unieron al frenesí alimenticio donde cayo el caballo, me sigues hasta ahora?-

-hasta ahora…-

-bien, la calle del otro lado del tanque esta menos concurrida, si te mueves ahora que están distraídos tendrás oportunidad…tienes municiones?-

-en el bolso que se me callo afuera, y armas, puedo ir por ellas? – preguntaba el azabache

-olvida el bolso, si?, no es una opción… que tienes contigo?-

-aguarda..- comenzó a revisar cuantas municiones le quedaban, luego fue hasta el cuerpo del soldado muerto y lo reviso, solo encontró una granada- tengo una beretta con un cargador, 15 rondas-

-sácale provecho, sal por la derecha del tanque y ve en esa dirección, hay un callejón por esa calle, a unos 50 metros, te veo ahí..-

-oye como te llamas?-

-me estas escuchando?, se te acaba el tiempo…-

-de acuerdo..- sasuke soltó el radio y tomo una pala que había en la pared sujeta al tanque.

Sostenía la pala en una mano y en la otra el arma, respiro agitado preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer…salió abriendo la escotilla arriba del tanque, el caminante lo vio y comenzó a gemirle, sasuke giro hacia él y le dio un palazo en la cara que hizo que este callera del tanque, el azabache se apresuró a salir del tanque, salto a la calle cayendo, dio un pequeño grito del dolor por la caída pero rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección donde le dijo la voz por la radio, le disparo a los caminantes que se interponían en su camino, por detrás varios comenzaron a seguirlo, pero el no detuvo su corrida, estaba por dispararle a alguien que se acercó por un alambrado, pero se detuvo

-no soy un muerto!- le grito un joven – vamos vamos!- le indico que lo siguiera

Corrieron por el callejón aun los caminantes los seguían, el azabache volteaba y le disparaba a unos par, llegaron a una escalera sobre un edificio, el muchacho comenzó a trepar por ella – que haces? Vamos vamos!- le gritaba al ver que el azabache no comenzaba a trepar por la escalera.

Subieron por ella hasta llegar a un andamio, debajo se amontonaban los muertos vivos, pero ellos ya estaban a salvo…

Agitados los dos – buena movida Clint Eastwood – le decía el joven- eres el nuevo alguacil que llega cabalgando a limpiar el pueblo?- comento burlonamente

-esa no era mi intensión- se disculpo el azabache

-si, como sea…- dijo molesto el chico- aun eres un idiota..

-sasuke Uchiha…- dijo presentándose- gracias…- le tendió la mano al joven

-Rock Lee..- dijo el aceptando la mano del moreno- de nada.

Miraron hacia arriba aun la escalera continuaba hasta el ultimo piso, debían seguir subiendo..

-el lado amable..-dijo el chico, luego miro hacia abajo donde estaban los caminantes- nos mataría la caída… soy del tipo del vaso medio lleno- suspiro y comenzó a subir seguido por el azabache

Estando en la azotea del edificio- eres el que puso esa barricada en el callejón?- pregunto sasuke

-alguien lo hizo…creo que cuando la ciudad comenzó a ser invadida..-respondió él- quien lo hiciera no pensaría con cuantas cosas se enfrentaría.

-en lo del tanque, porque te arriesgaste por mí?- pregunto el azabache

-llámalo imprudencia- decía el chico entrando por una pequeña puerta en el techo de la azotea- ingenua esperanza de que si estoy en una mierda así alguien podría hacer lo mismo por mí…creo que soy más idiota que tú…-

Comenzó a bajar por unas pequeñas escaleras seguido por el moreno.

Comenzaron a correr por el lugar, abrieron otra puerta que loa dirigía a otra escalera- volví..- comenzó a decir Lee aun bajando por las escaleras – traje a un invitado y cuatro cosas en el callejón- habla por un radio, se detuvieron al final de la escalera por dos caminantes

Cerca de allí se abrió una puerta y salieron dos hombres encapuchados, corrieron hacia los caminantes y los golpearon por detrás.

-vámonos!- grito Lee mientras corrían hacia la puerta de donde habían salido los hombres.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, una mujer rubia ataco al uchiha

-hijo de puta..-decía apuntándole con el arma- deberíamos matarte…-

-Tranquila Ino…retrocede..- le decía uno de los hombres

-vamos cálmate..- le decía otra mujer de tez oscura

-tranquilizarme?, bromeas verdad?- la rubia estaba que echaba fuego por la boca – estamos muertos por culpa de este idiota…- aun sostenía su arma apuntando al moreno

-Ino dije que te hicieras para atrás! – la muchacha no reaccionaba- bueno entonces jala el gatillo – dijo el hombre

Ella bajo el arma comenzando a llorar y se alejó – estamos muertos…todos nosotros…por tu culpa- dijo mirando con odio al Uchiha

-no entiendo..- decía el azabache mirando a los presentes-

Un hombre lo sujeto del brazo y comenzó a caminar sosteniendo al uchiha- mira vinimos a la ciudad en busca de provisiones, sabes cual es la clave para buscar algo?...- le decía mientras caminabas por un corredor a oscuras seguidos de los demás- sobrevivir!..sabes cual es la clave para sobrevivir?...entrar y salir en puntillas de pie, sin disparar en las calles como un loco.

Otro hombre comenzó a hablar- cada cosa a alrededor a kilómetros de aquí te oyeron-

-acabas de sonar la campana para la cena- interrumpía Ino

-entiendes ahora?- volvía a hablar el hombre del principio, se detuvieron frente a unas puertas, eran de vidrio y atreves de ellas se veían varios "caminantes" intentando ingresar al lugar, por el momento las puertas aguantaban pero no lo harían por mucho tiempo más…uno de los cristales comenzaba a rajarse, se alejaron de allí asustados

-que demonios hacías?- preguntaba la rubia

-intentaba atraer al helicóptero..- respondió él

-helicóptero?- ahora hablaba un hombre- amigo eso es basura, no hay ningún helicóptero-

-lo alucinaste, eso pasa..- decía la rubia

-lo vi..- dijo seguro el azabache

-oye chouji – decía un hombre dirigiéndose a otro algo gordito – prueba con la banda civil, intenta comunicarte con los otros.

-otros?, el centro de refugiados?- preguntaba sasuke

-si ese, tiene galletas recién horneadas para nosotros- respondía sarcásticamente la mujer de tez oscura.

-no tengo señal, tal vez en el techo- decía chouji, en ese momento se escucho un disparo

-vaya. No, es Pein…-decía la rubia

-que esta haciendo ese maniaco?- todos comenzaron a correr hacia la azotea

Un hombre peli naranjo disparaba desde arriba de la azotea

-oye pein estas loco?- decía uno de los hombres llegando a donde estaba el peli naranja

El hombre se reía- oigan sean mas amable con un hombre blanco con un arma- bajo de lo mas alto de la azotea- es sentido común…-

-amigo, gastas balas que no tenemos…-decía chouji – y estas atrayendo a mas de esas cosas – se acercó a pein gritándole – ya cálmate!

-acaso tengo que recibir ordenes de ti!- decía molesto el peli naranja- no lo creo hermano, ese será el día –

-ese será el día?- decía chouji molesto- tienes algo que decirme?

-ya basta- decía uno de los hombres..- ya tenemos demasiados problemas

-quieres saber que día?- dijo Pein acercándose mas a él

-si – respondía Chouji

-El día que empiece a recibir ordenes de gordos..-

-hijo de…- chouji intento golpearlo, pero Pein lo esquivo y le golpeo en la cara con la culata de la escopeta.

Luego lo siguió golpeando con los puños, todos comenzaron a gritar que se detuviera, Sasuke se acercó para detenerlo pero Pein le dio un puñetazo arrojándolo al piso, luego pateo el rostro de chouji que se ponía de pie y volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez, nadie podía detenerlo…mientras todos gritaban seguía golpeándolo en el suelo, hizo que se golpeara contra unos tubos que habían en la azotea.

Se agacho subido al hombre gordo y le apunto con un arma

-no, no, no, por favor..- decía ino asustada

Pein escupió sobre chouji aun apuntándole con el arma se puso de pie- vamos a tener que hacer una pequeña reunión, cierto?- decía el peli naranja- hablar de quien esta a cargo..- decía mirando al resto del grupo- yo voto por mi, alguien mas?...

Ino junto a Lee ayudaban a ponerse de pie a Chouji,

-tiempo de democracia..- seguía diciendo él- muéstrenme sus manos, todos a favor- decía amenazando- vamos veamos sus manos…- el grupo asustado del maniaco levantaron sus manos – todos a favor..que bien..eso significa que soy el jefe…alguien mas?.. díganme alguien mas?- preguntaba

-si..- dijo el azabache y en el momento que Pein volteo a mirarlo lo golpeo arrojando al suelo, tomo una de sus mano y le coloco una esposa y luego engancho la otra a un fierro de donde no podía sacarla, luego lo tomo de la ropa haciendo que el peli naranja se sentara.

-quien demoños eres tu?- gritaba molesto pein

-el oficial amigable- respondía sasuke, lo dejo de sujetar y tomo su arma y la cargo- escucha Pein ahora las cosas son diferentes ya no hay gordos ni nada de esas cosas de racismo y discriminación, solo somos carne viva y carne muerta, somos nosotros y esas cosas, sobrevivimos a esto trabajando juntos ..-

-jodete amigo…- decía el peli naranja

-veo que tienes el habito de no entender lo acordado..-

-si?, bueno, jodete otra vez..-

Sasuke coloco el arma en la cien del hombre- debes de ser amable con un hombre con arma…sentido común…-

-no lo harías..- decía el naranjo- eres un policía…

-ahora lo que soy..- decía mientras retiraba su arma y lo miraba fijo a los ojos – es un hombre buscando a su esposa y a su hijo, cualquiera que se entrometa en eso va a perder…te daré un momento para que lo medites…-

Sasuke se alejó del hombre y se dirigió al borde del edificio, alejado de todos comenzó a pensar..


End file.
